1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automobile carriers and particularly to a demountable carrier which extends from the trunk compartment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is often necessary for an individual to transport long heavy items such as building materials or lumber by private automobile. These items normally cannot fit within the standard sized automobiles or trunk compartments and it is not desired to rent or borrow larger vehicles or wait and pay for delivery service. Securing materials to the roof of the car can also cause damage or make driving difficult. Special carriers which are mounted on the roof and rear bumpers are available, but these are complex, costly, and difficult to assemble and then take apart when not used. Examples of such prior art devices are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,260,929 issued July 12, 1966 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,144,183 issued Aug. 11, 1964.